


sweet sensation

by youngjo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Chocolate Syrup, Cock Rings, Fingering, Gags, Handcuffs, Lingerie, M/M, Messy Kisses, Multi, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Riding, Rope Bondage, Two Men One Dick, Valentine's Day, foodplay, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/pseuds/youngjo
Summary: It was Seonghwa's turn to plan Valentine's Day that year, and despite the countless fantasies Hongjoong had played through his mind that day, nothing could prepare him for the sight of Mingi tied to their bed frame.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi, Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 220





	sweet sensation

**Author's Note:**

> surprise! early valentine's day fic!
> 
> what better way to celebrate than ruining some boys?
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

Hongjoong was, understandably, nervous.

It was to be their first Valentine’s Day since they had invited Mingi into their relationship. So while Seonghwa and Hongjoong had a usual way of doing things, they had never discussed them with Mingi previously. Most couples went on a dinner date, watched a movie, and then went for an optional bang.

Seonghwa and Hongjoong were not, however, a usual couple. 

Seonghwa insisted he would speak with Mingi about it personally. This should’ve been Hongjoong’s first cause for concern, given all three of them were in this relationship shit together. They were still navigating it too, figuring out dos and don’ts while learning the more intimate sides of their natures. But Hongjoong had been dating Seonghwa since college two years ago—so he was understandably a little more inclined to trust him.

Now, Hongjoong wasn’t concerned over the two of them doing something behind his back. (Which was a concern, but not in the  _ oh my god they’re cheating on me _ way; they were allowed to do things just the two of them after all.) No, Hongjoong was concerned because Song Mingi was the obedient puppy type, listening with intense interest and the willingness to go along with anything. Factor in that Park Seonghwa, business major and natural born smooth talker, had a mind that could calculate math in two seconds and you had a recipe for disaster—or fun, if you could consider math sexy.

Hongjoong could probably find anything sexy if Seonghwa was involved. 

Finishing work that day, Hongjoong knew he would be in for a surprise. Both Seonghwa and Mingi had been given the day off, allowing them plenty of time to prepare whatever Seonghwa had been scheming all week. His mind had been distracted all day, cycling through the endless daydreams of just what could be waiting for him. He had even needed to sneak to the bathroom at one point, willing his erection to go away so he could finish up some boring report.

But, out of all the fantasies his mind had crafted, Seonghwa still managed to surprise him.

Standing in the doorframe of their shared bedroom, Hongjoong’s dick twitched excitedly in his pants.

None of his daydreaming could’ve prepared him for  _ this. _

_ This _ being Mingi, propped back against a sea of pillows, lanky body intricately woven with baby pink ropes that accentuated every muscle, flexing in the most beautiful way every time he breathed. His pretty lips were occupied by a bright pink ball gag, just the faintest dribble of drool running down his chin. Mingi’s wrists were bound to the headboard with fuzzy pink cuffs, Hongjoong’s eyes following the ropes further down to where his eyes landed upon a cute pink cock ring hugging his already erect shaft. Ever further, which quickly became Hongjoong’s favorite thing of the evening thus far, was the base of a plug nestled snugly inside Mingi. It too was pink, keeping with the theme of everything else on his hot as fuck boyfriend’s body. 

“Isn’t he pretty, babe?” 

The voice broke Hongjoong from his staring, the man reluctantly dragging his eyes away. He located Seonghwa in seconds, his other boyfriend lounging in the nice leather chair next to their bed.

His jaw dropped—literally.

Seonghwa was wearing one of the prettiest sets of lingerie he had ever seen. Black straps from his thighs to his chest, hugging his skin tight enough to leave a mark, and lace spattered along his hips and neck … Hongjoong didn’t know which boyfriend to look at.

“Jesus, Seonghwa,” he breathed, looking between them. “He’s gorgeous—both of you are.”

Seonghwa smiled, crossing his leg nonchalantly. “Get undressed; there’s still so much more to this surprise.”

Hongjoong had to stop himself from groaning. He could feel their eyes burning hotly into his body as he removed item after item, tossing his shirt to the side and kicking his pants off. Last to go were his briefs, hastily removed to show off his semi-hard cock. Mingi’s muffled moan made him smirk, peeking at him; he was squirming upon the sheets. Seonghwa had risen during his undressing, now standing next to the bed. Hongjoong raised his head to get a proper look at what the man was doing, spotting something in his hand. The crinkle of a wrapper drifted through the room and his eyes instinctively snapped to something dripping onto Mingi’s body.

Chocolate.

The rational part of his mind worried over the pretty ropes being ruined. The horny part of his mind honed in where the chocolate syrup dripped onto Mingi’s nipples, slowly running down his chest and  _ begging _ to be traced with Hongjoong’s tongue.

He liked that idea better.

“Mingi has been waiting so long for you.” Seonghwa presented his hand, palm up. “He’s been such a good boy. He deserves a reward.”

Hongjoong didn’t need any further prompting. He clambered onto the end of the bed, enjoying the way Mingi’s body twitched as Seonghwa allowed a final drizzle of syrup to pool between his titties. Very nice, very broad titties, Hongjoong might add—a place he wanted to be. Despite that urge, Hongjoong took his time climbing up the bed. His movements were deliberately slow, with equal parts teasing for Seonghwa and Mingi and maddening for his own urges. He continued his approach until he could settle between the tied up man’s knees, but he didn’t stop there. Hongjoong’s hands traced up the length of Mingi’s long legs, stroking over his knees, and eventually squeezing his supple thighs. One of his thumbs wiggled beneath the rope holding his calf and thigh together and pulled; Hongjoong allowed it snap back into place with a satisfied smirk. Mingi jerked with it, muffled whimper filtering through the gag. His eyes were glassy, brimming with tiny tears. 

He had no idea how long his boyfriend had been left there but knowing Seonghwa, it couldn’t have been very long. Seonghwa took care in making sure the both of them were comfortable no matter the scene or scenario they were playing around with. His work persona was just that—a persona. The actual Park Seonghwa was so much sweeter, and Hongjoong felt lucky to experience the lax side of his tongue, in more ways than one. 

“Mingi baby, you look so pretty,” he praised, pressing the pads of two fingers against the wet head of his boyfriend’s straining cock. Hongjoong didn’t allow them to linger, however, gaze trailing down to watch the line of slickness connecting his fingertips to his aching boyfriend. Then, with deliberate slowness, Hongjoong raised his fingers and lapped the wetness away. His hands returned to Mingi’s thighs and he used them as leverage to settle within his lap, Mingi’s cock settling in the cleft of his ass like it was meant to be there. Correction—it was.

Hongjoong wasted no time in leaning forward, balancing his weight with his fingers upon Mingi’s stomach. Tongue poking from his lips, he sought out the tail end of chocolate syrup and followed it back up, the rich sugary taste invading his mouth. He traced the trail left behind until he reached a single nipple, sealing his lips over it and sucking gently. Mingi’s back arched, Hongjoong moving with him as he flicked his tongue over the quickly hardening nub. He allowed his attention to sit there for a few moments so he could enjoy the way Mingi writhed beneath him. 

After several more seconds of muffled moaning, Hongjoong finally gave the poor man a chance to catch his breath. But not for long, because as much as Hongjoong enjoyed admiring the  _ sight _ of his boyfriend, he enjoyed  _ ruining _ him even more. 

His tongue went back to teasing, tracing along the expanse of Mingi’s chest, trailing over the pretty ropes still accentuating him nicely and coming to a halt at his other nipple. Hongjoong made short work of the syrup pooled there as well, the obscene wet sound of his sucking only serving to turn him on too. Inevitably, his own cock swelled to attention, Hongjoong raising his gaze to meet Mingi’s as he watched him clean off his chest like a needy kitten. 

As he finally gave the poor boy a break, Seonghwa decided to make his presence known once again. He slotted up against Hongjoong’s back, effectively trapping Mingi’s neglected length between the two of them. Seonghwa’s arms snaked around the sides of Hongjoong’s body, fingers tracing from his stomach up to his chest and giving his own breasts a squeeze. His chin plopped against Hongjoong’s shoulder so he too could admire their beautiful boy.

“He’s been so, so good for us. I think he deserves another reward.” Seonghwa’s hands moved back down to his hips, long fingers pressing hotly against them. 

Hongjoong understood, soft smile spreading across his lips. “Hmm … would you like me to ride you, baby? Would you like me to make you feel good?”

Mingi was already nodding halfway through his questions, eager to finally be touched and achieve his first orgasm of the night. He groaned around his gag, hands straining at the cuffs. 

He eyed them. “Do you need the cuffs off, baby?” Mingi shook his head no in response. Hongjoong smiled once more, reaching out to swipe a line of chocolate syrup from his hot skin. He raised the finger to his mouth and slipped it between his lips, sucking deliberately slow enough to pull a simultaneous moan from both of his boyfriends.

“You keep being a tease and  _ I’ll _ fuck you,” Seonghwa whispered into his ear. 

“As if you’d do that to our poor Mingi,” Hongjoong teased back, popping his finger free and giving a teasing wiggle of his hips. He couldn’t see it, but he knew Seonghwa’s brow rose in response.

“Hmph. Then I guess we best get you prepared then.” The man against his back leaned away for a moment. “Up, on your knees; use Mingi’s chest for support if you have to. You have permission to pop his gag out if you would like to kiss him too.” Hongjoong obeyed, reluctantly pulling his ass from the warm neediness of Mingi’s length.

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Hongjoong leaned forwards, reaching around Mingi’s head to gently unclasp the strap of the gag. He carefully pulled it from Mingi’s mouth and dropped it onto the mattress next to their bodies, enjoying the trickle of saliva that followed as the redhead sucked in a few precious gasps of air. Hongjoong didn’t allow him to take a break for too long, not even giving him a chance to speak, before he leaned forward and took Mingi’s chin between his thumb and index finger. Then he sealed their lips, his pretty boyfriend whimpering into his mouth as Hongjoong overpowered him with the need to tease and explore.

Meanwhile, the sound of a lid being flipped open sounded behind him. Mere seconds passed before fingers slipped between his cheeks, finding his hole with practiced ease. They had fucked the previous evening too, leaving Hongjoong a little loose already, but Seonghwa had never passed up a chance to turn either of his boyfriend’s into an absolute mess. He worked the first finger in with no resistance, sliding it all the way inside within moments. Hongjoong continued kissing the air straight from Mingi’s lungs, giving a little wiggle of his hips to signify he could continue. Seonghwa accepted that invitation and worked a second finger into him, forcing a moan into Mingi’s mouth.

Finally, he broke their kiss, allowing both of them to catch their breath. Hongjoong dropped his forehead against Mingi’s shoulder, the latter watching Seonghwa with open interest. 

“W-wanna fuck you,” Mingi whined, straining in his bonds once again.

“Soon, baby,” Seonghwa soothed, crooking the fingers in Hongjoong’s ass. The tips brushed against his prostate, forcing a noise of surprise from his throat. His hands shot up, gripping Mingi’s shoulders for more support as Seonghwa finally worked a third finger into him. The whole process was a little fast but, again, they had fucked the previous night too.

“Can’t wait until you’re inside me,” Hongjoong groaned. Mingi whined above him, and Hongjoong opted for gently nipping at his neck. His teeth traveled the expanse of his throat as Seonghwa fingered him open, until Hongjoong sealed his lips over a particular patch of unmarked skin and sucked until he was certain he left a hickey and Mingi was moaning with every breath. 

Then Seonghwa pulled his fingers out, pulling all of the tension Hongjoong didn’t even know was accumulating in his body with them. He sagged against Mingi’s chest in relief. Seonghwa wasted no time, however, tugging on Hongjoong’s hips to prompt him to sit back. Hongjoong obeyed, feeling the tip of Mingi’s cock press against his hole. The realization of what Seonghwa was doing set in a moment too late, gravity pulling him ever further.

The head of Mingi’s cock popped into place with little resistance, Hongjoong sucking a sharp breath. A burning mix of pleasure and pain shot up his spine, Mingi groaning as he  _ finally _ got something more. Seonghwa allowed him to sit there as his body adjusted to the size. No matter how many times Mingi fucked him, Hongjoong would never be used to the size of him. Mingi was  _ massive, _ both in length and in girth, and taking his cock had been a daunting task in the beginning. Even now, despite their preparations and countless nights spent in each other’s embrace, Hongjoong still found himself surprised by his impressive length. 

After moments of adjusting, Hongjoong allowed Seonghwa to guide him the rest of the way down, taking him inch by inch until he was finally flush against Mingi’s hips. 

Hongjoong’s head snapped back as a moan spilled from his lips. Seonghwa chuckled softly and moved away, Hongjoong only able to listen as he moved about the bed. A rattling noise caught his attention, his head lolling back forward to seek out the source of the offending noise. Seonghwa had just finished removing the fluffy pink cuffs from Mingi’s wrists, tossing them carelessly to the side. Mingi lowered his arms, stretching them on either side of Hongjoong’s body, before they engulfed his hips. They were warm, palms rough and large; he gave his hips a firm squeeze.

Seonghwa snuggled up against Mingi’s left side, dick knocking against his hip. One of his hands reached out, idly playing with the ropes laced across Mingi’s stomach. Admiring his handiwork most likely. Hongjoong took that time to press his hands against Mingi’s chest once more, admiring both of his boyfriends in all their pretty, rope-and-lingerie covered glory. 

“I’m gonna move,” he announced, and two sets of eyes shot up to his body. Hongjoong readjusted his knees and finally lifted himself up. He didn’t hesitate before dropping back down, all three of them groaning in various degrees of pleasure. The action was repeated, beginning slowly and building up a rhythm that forced his eyes to snap shut and every inch of his body to tremble as he fucked himself on Mingi’s cock.

“Look at you, babe, riding our Mingi like you were _ made _ for it,” Seonghwa groaned. 

A hand wrapped around his own cock then, forcing a desperate cry from his lips and his eyes to crack open—it belonged to Mingi. He watched as his other hand retreated, slipping between Seonghwa’s hands to fist the man’s neglected length. Seonghwa pushed at Mingi’s wrist with a quiet protest but Mingi didn’t listen, beginning to stroke him in time with Hongjoong’s messy movements.

“Gods, I’m so lucky. My handsome boyfriend bouncing on my cock and my pretty boyfriend fucking my hand.” Mingi groaned, rolling his hips as much as he could. “What did I do to deserve this?”

“Turned on your charm and stole our hearts,” Seonghwa answered, burying his face in Mingi’s neck as he gasped. Hongjoong watched as his hips began to move, fucking into the redhead’s hand with a note of desperation. 

“L-love you two.” Heat began to pool in his stomach, heavy and dizzying, and Hongjoong felt sweat slide down his back as he fought to keep pace. 

Mingi laughed, breathy and pretty, and squeezed him a little tighter. “Love you guys too. Can you cum for me? At the same time? Pretty please?”

Hongjoong didn’t think so, but he’d try. He allowed Mingi to continue working him over, vision going hazy as he watched the way Seonghwa lost himself in their boyfriend’s touches as well. He looked pretty, lips parted and sweat shining all along his gorgeous skin as he clung to Mingi for support. 

And, inevitably, one of them came first—Seonghwa.

His body coiled with tension, Hongjoong watching as thick white spilled over Mingi’s fingers and splashed along the pink ropes hugging his skin. The most beautiful noise escaped him then, a mix of a keen and a moan as he sang his pleasure to the two of them.

It didn’t take long for Hongjoong to follow, picking up his pace and whimpering and gasping with every brush of Mingi’s cock along his prostate. Even less time with Mingi’s palm working him over, thumb rubbing against his slit as pre-come spilled forth with abandon, until he too went ramrod straight and screamed his pleasure into the bedroom. Waves of euphoric bliss crashed over him, tongue lolling from his mouth and eyes rolling into the back of his head. Hongjoong’s hands sought out Mingi’s wrist and clasped tightly for any attempt to ground himself, back dipping at an almost impossible angle.

When he finally collapsed against Mingi’s chest, he was boneless and tired, panting into his chocolate-scented clavicle. But he knew he wasn’t done, and he only rested long enough to regain strength in his jelly-like limbs.

“F-fuck, Joongie, so pretty,” Mingi mumbled above him, “So pretty.” Fingers massaged his hips gently. “You can sleep if you need to.”

“N-no,” Hongjoong groaned in response, “We’re still not done.” Before Mingi could protest, Hongjoong pulled away and carefully lifted himself from Mingi’s hard length. Seonghwa met his eyes and a silent moment of understanding passed between them. The two shifted around, Mingi watching them with rapt interest as they settled on their stomachs, heads both occupying a thigh. His sensitive cock rubbing against the sheets made him shiver but he managed, Seonghwa fishing around for the bottle of lube he had tossed away earlier.

Squirting a tiny bit into his palm, he coated the cock ring still hugging Mingi’s shaft and slowly worked it up and off. Mingi sagged in relief once it was finally free, giving them the perfect opportunity to reach out and pull his cock to the proper angle. Their tongues traced either side of the large shaft, the taste of Mingi and himself making him groan. They eventually met at the top, both suckling on either side of the redhead’s sensitive tip. Salty pre-come coated his tongue and Hongjoong smirked, meeting Seonghwa’s lips just above Mingi. Wet and messy, Hongjoong pulled away and returned to working Mingi over. Seonghwa took over stroking the base of his cock. 

A hand found his hair then, tangling within soft strands and tugging gently. Not enough to hurt, but certainly enough to be felt, and Hongjoong could tell he was close. If the desperate whimpers spilling from his lips weren’t enough of an indicator already.

“Gonnacumgonnacumgonnacum,” Mingi cried, Hongjoong snapping his eyes shut. Just in time too, hot wetness splashing along his cheeks and hair. It dripped down his face and coated his lips, Hongjoong’s tongue darting out to swipe the salty fluid away. He sat back, cautiously opening his eyes to view the aftermath. 

Seonghwa’s hair and most of Mingi’s navel and thighs were covered in cum, and Hongjoong smirked at the sight. “You came three times last night and you still had this much in you,” he teased softly.

Mingi whined in response. “I can’t help it!”

“I know, I know,” he cooed. 

“Let’s get you out of these so we can go take a shower,” Seonghwa hummed, beginning to fiddle with the ropes. “Then we can do  _ normal _ couple things like watch a movie in bed and cuddle.”

“Since when have we ever been normal,” Hongjoong said, rolling over the plush sheets to locate the wet wipes they always kept on their nightstand. 

“A good point,” Mingi giggled, “But I call dibs on ordering dinner!”

“Fine, fine, you can order dinner,” Hongjoong replied, cleaning himself off. He watched the duo slowly free Mingi from his bindings. “Hey. Happy Valentine’s Day—even if we only celebrate it to tie up Mingi. I love you guys.”

“Love you too, Joongie.” A brow rose in his direction then, the redhead pursing his lips. “It’s a good thing it’s your turn next year. I think I have some ideas …” And he exchanged a look with Seonghwa, stretching out his limbs as the ropes were finally tugged free.

“I love you messy little humans too,” Seonghwa hummed, reaching for the packet of wipes in his hand. 

“Ah,” Hongjoong smirked, “Maybe we can practice a bit until then.”

“Perhaps,” Mingi teased back, and his heart swelled.

Hongjoong was truly the luckiest man on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> no thoughts head pink mingi ,
> 
> as always, find me on twt [@moonswallowed](https://twitter.com/moonswallowed) !
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
